


Sort of Thing to Haunt Your Dreams

by valkyrie12310



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, I dunno what to say, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, literally just porn, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie12310/pseuds/valkyrie12310
Summary: Just a really short fic about our favorite highly functioning sociopath getting a blow job from our favorite army doctor. Really, that's it. I dunno what else to say.





	Sort of Thing to Haunt Your Dreams

Sherlock groaned, slamming his head back. God, the heat and pressure. It was the sort of thing to haunt your dreams. Everything felt scorching, wet, and desperate.

“Ah!” One burst of pleasure was so intense, Sherlock jolted and nearly lurched forward. John pulled off with a sinful wet sound. “Careful there. That sounded dangerous,” John murmured, lips dark and swollen. 

Sherlock whimpered. “P-please…”

“Please what?” John purred, ghosting his calloused fingertips up and down Sherlock’ shaft.

Sherlock panted, unable to say anything. The maddening teasing sent shivers up his spine and lighted bright jolts in his stomach. His eyes rolled back as his knees buckled and the scent of musk filled the hallway. Perhaps he should have suggested they take it into the bedroom…..

A lazy smile pulled at John’s lips as he absorbed how affected Sherlock was. His dark hair mussed up from the previous make out session, eyes dark, and lips red and just so bitable. A warm flush lit his cheeks and neck. Lean muscles quivering and shaking. Sherlock, noticing the attention, swallowed hard.

“Please,” He tried again. “Fucking christ, please John..”

“Still coherent?” John gave a small laugh, “I’m not trying hard enough apparently.” With that, he once again enveloped Sherlock’s cock in wet heat all the while holding eye contact.

Sherlock moaned, unable to hold back. This was the best of rewards and worst of punishments all together. That sinful mouth was going to be the death of him. 

John hollowed his cheeks enthusiastically, filling the air with sloppy, slick sounds. His skillful tongue swirled and dipped into the slit of Sherlock’s dick. With one hand, John started to alternate between rolling Sherlock’s heavy balls and rubbing his perineum. With his other hand, he reached down between his leg and roughly palmed his erection through his jeans.

Sherlock writhed in mindless pleasure. He was so tantalizingly close. Every hungry swipe against his cock drove him even closer to the brink. He cried out as the end approached, melting back into the wall. John let out a low chuckle, igniting waves of heat. His hands scrabbled into John’ hair, pulling. 

With a strangled grunt and an embarrassing sound, Sherlock orgasmed. His vision flashed white and his legs trembled. Wave after wave of undulating pleasure shook his form and slowly came to a stop. 

John smirked up at him, a streak of white on his cheeks. The rest had been swallowed. Sherlock looked completely wrecked. Hair going everywhere and pupils blown so wide, his breath coming in pants, he made for a wanton sight. 

“Bedroom.” John stood up, an obvious bulge straining his jeans. 

“Oh god,” Sherlock panted, “I’m done.” However, he still followed John to the bedroom. The door shut with a definite click. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock, yada, yada. You know the drill.
> 
> This is my first smut attempt. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
